Disillusionment
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley reestablish contact after the Battle of Hogwarts. Post DH Percy x Oliver Slash. Set in my Disillusionmnet verse see profile for full story list.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

Okay I finally got around to writing starting the actual fic my Disillusionment verse is named after.

This story is set a month or two after the end of Deathly Hallows (Excluding the Epilogue) It will reference my other fics.

WARNING Percy/Oliver slash fic. There will also be references to past relationships they have had with other characters both canon and OC (also male and female characters) so if any of this offends you don't read it.

Disillusionment

Prologue

Oliver Wood was not the least bit interested in Quidditch and it was beginning to worry his team mates. In all the time since he'd joined Puddlemire United he had never gone a single day without badgering his team mates into a lengthy discussion of upcoming matches or of the previous days training. Over the past several days he had finished up and left without a word. It had gotten so unnerving that several of his team mates had actually tried to start such conversations with him.

Oliver knew his team mates were worried but the simple fact was ever since he'd fought in what the press was calling the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd just been unable to focus on quidditch as much as normal. He'd spoken with his parents and being the gifted healers they were they'd assured him it would most likely pass and he'd be back to normal in a few weeks but if it didn't to come see them immediately and they'd handle it.

He didn't want them to handle it but he was beginning to think he'd have to let them. He hardly slept anymore, because he just kept reliving picking up the dead with Neville Longbottom. The worst part had been seeing folks he'd never spoken to from his house laying dead. It was sobering to realize that all threw hogwarts he had only really spoken to a few individuals and his quidditch team.

He glanced over at the newspaper that had been left by one of his team mates. It featured a story on public reaction to Temporary Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot. He had met the new minister in passing after the battle but he hadn't really given much thought to the man. He was about to throw the prophet away when he noticed a familiar name. "The new minister is doing an excellent job and has the full support of those of us in the ministry who welcome these much needed changes." That was the quote attributed to his former best friend Percy Weasley.

He had seen Percy during and after the fighting but really hadn't paid much attention he was too numb to really take it all in. He vaguely remembered saying hello during the celebrations that followed Voldemort's downfall but if asked he'd never be able to say what exactly they said. It was with a slight pang that he recalled during school they'd been the best of friends since both of them were seen as a bit odd by the rest of their year mates. Percy had been so different from his older brothers shy and self-conscious and he'd been the weird kid who had only cared about Quidditch.

As he set thinking back, he recalled the time they'd got caught sneaking into Hogsmeade after Percy had learned to do a disillusionment charm in the second year. It had become something of a private joke that while Percy there after almost always followed the letter of the law he was occasionally willing to bend the rules to help his best friend. He wondered if his team had ever noticed their detentions given by Percy as a prefect or head boy never fell on days they had practice.

He didn't know why but he suddenly wished they hadn't lost touch. It would be good to talk to Percy about the things he was thinking and feeling he realized slowly. Making up his mind, he went to fetch his owl. At the very least he could say he tried if Percy chose not to answer the letter.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

For Disclaimer and Warnings See prologue.

Edited September 20 2007 Just learned JKR has changed Dumbledore's age from 150 to around 115 at the time of his death. I'll be adjusting Battina's age accordingly as she was conceived to be ten years younger than dumbledore.

Disillusionment

Chapter One

Percy Weasley set at his desk with a terrible head ache. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks since the downfall of Voldemort it felt like years. He was especially annoyed with trying to make sense of the situation at the ministry. Several former Ministry of Magic employees had been arrested and many remained under suspicion. There was also a power struggle brewing between those who wanted to change the ministry completely and those who just wanted to restore it to what it had been before Voldemort's take over.

He'd always thought the ministry needed changing and had pictured himself as an architect of much of that change. Of course he had ended up just being part of the corruption until life under Voldemort's idea of how the ministry should be run had opened his eyes. He found himself opposing several of his former coworkers who wanted things back the way they were. He also had to work out the details with Battina Blaggersmith to get himself registered as an animagus without using the amnesty act. He and Minister Shacklebot both agreed that since he was one of the few ministry officials actually present at the final battle they needed to avoid tarnishing his image in any way so he could add much needed support to the pro change movement.

Battina hadn't been happy when Minister Shacklebot let her in on the deception she'd have to engage in but she'd reluctantly agreed. As a result Percy found her being a lot colder toward him lately. He knew she felt he should have never gone outside the proper channels. He glanced up as a letter appeared in his inbox tray. It was an experimental new system for delivering mail rather than letting owls into the ministry and dealing with the droppings a central office collected all the post and then sent it magically to the proper inbox tray. So far there had only been a few minor hick ups and one very embarrassed Peter Quint when a photo sent by his wife to encourage him to hurry home had ended up in someone else's in-tray.

Opening the letter he was rather surprised to find it was from Oliver Wood his former best friend and year mate at Hogwarts. He was even further surprised when Oliver asked to meet him sometime this week to catch up on old times. The last time they had really talked had been a few weeks before the World cup, when Percy had ran into him in Daigon Alley while buying new robes for work. They had spoken briefly and excitedly about their new jobs and then gone their separate ways. It hadn't bothered him at the time but looking back, he wondered if things would have been different if he'd had someone outside the ministry to talk to about things with. He knew Penelope would encourage him to answer the letter as she had been pushing him for a while now to socialize more. Deciding it couldn't hurt to meet up with Oliver again. He quickly wrote a brief reply informing Oliver he'd be happy to meet but to contact him again later at his flat. Once that was done, he sealed and sent it threw the outbox to the main post office where it would be sent by Owl.

Some time later Malinda Donaldson arrived looking rather green. He put aside his work and turned giving her his full attention. "Is something wrong Malinda?" He asked once again feeling pity for her.

She looked at him for a moment as if she couldn't decide rather or not to tell him what was on her mind and when she spoke he wished she'd chosen not to. "I just learned I'm pregnant." Percy really had no advice for her. The stigma of single parenthood wasn't what it once was in the wizarding world but the simple fact the father was most likely a dead death eater wouldn't help her situation. He wondered why she'd talk to him about it. It seemed years ago that they had dated. "I just needed to tell someone who wouldn't judge me."

Percy wondered briefly why she felt he wouldn't judge her and then decided he'd rather not know. "What are you going to do?" He asked honestly curious knowing her standing in the ministry was not what it once was and she could be forced out after this.

"I'm going to retire and leave the country for a few years." She said with a fierce certainty. "I think some time abroad will clear the air a bit." Percy had to admit it was a good plan if she stayed away until the ministry was settled her giving birth to Burke's child wouldn't cause as big a scandal.

After she had departed to inform Minister Shacklebot of her resignation, he found himself wondering on what life would be like for that child. He doubted Malinda would blame the child as she had never struck him as the vindictive type. He wondered if she'd give the child its father's name and what if anything she'd tell him or her about the man.

Percy had been shocked when his former year mate and fellow Gryffondore had suddenly been promoted in the new regime and the gossip started that he was a death eater. A fact confirmed when Percy had seen the dark mark burned into his arm during a brief conversation they had in the library one time. Percy had been intending to copy more of the animagus information only to have to pretend to be looking up a book on Wizard Genealogy when the death eater arrived. He shuddered as he remembered the suggestion Burke made on how he could go further in the ministry if he'd help find his blood traitor family.

Deciding he'd done as much work as he possibly could today he was about to head out of the Ministry when he ran into Battina Blaggersmith. "Ah there you are Percy." She said as she hobbled over to join him. "I was thinking of leaving early to do some shopping and wondered if you'd be a dear and come along to help me carry some things." Percy accepted automatically his mother had often attempted to drill proper manners into all of her children and it had mostly succeeded with him at least.

He hadn't been surprised when it turned out that she only wanted to badger him about the trouble he was causing her. "Really Weasley what were you thinking?" She said irritated. "If you'd made even one mistake, you could have ended up in Saint Mungo's for the rest of your life." She glared at him darkly. "I don't think it would have served Elliot's memory very well if you'd ended up there."

Percy was surprised she'd never given any indication she had known about his relationship with her assistant. "I don't know what you mean Ma'am." He said cautiously trying to change the subject.

"I may be one hundred and five years old, eccentric and turn into a squirrel a few times a week but I'm not blind or stupid like the rest of the ministry was." She smiled a bit then. "I'm not happy with you going behind my back but Elliot was my favorite assistant and that's why I'm helping cover up your blunder."

"Thank you." Percy said and meant it after all if she'd refused to help he would have had to use the amnesty law which would result in him losing a great deal of his prestige and influence. He hoped Minister Shacklebot would eventually succeed in his attempts to fix the ministry. He also hoped to be a part of it.

When he arrived home after seeing Battina home learning quite, a bit more about the old woman including that she was related to Luna Lovegood threw one her great nieces' children Zelda who had run off with Xenophilius Lovegood much to even the slightly eccentric Blaggersmith families shock. He was rather pleased to see an owl sitting with a letter from Oliver asking to meet the next night at a small out of the way muggle pub. The explanation at the bottom of the letter said Oliver didn't want to be interrupted by any fans of his while they were reminiscing. After sending back a reply he decided to give Hermes something to do and had him carry a letter to Penelope asking how she was doing and if they were still planning to have lunch in the upcoming Friday.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and warnings see the Prologue.

Disillusionment

Chapter Two

Oliver Wood was oddly excited as he set waiting for Percy to arrive cramped into a small out of the way booth at the back of a muggle pub. He came to this pub every so often to get away from the lime light. If anyone had ever bothered asking him, he'd have happily told them the worst part about playing professional quidditch was having fans. It was a regular occurrence for him to receive letters from single witches containing their knickers or photos that left nothing to the imagination.

He noticed Percy Weasley entering looking slightly out of place in muggle attire more suited to a library than a pub. He waved him over and took a long look at his former best friend. "You look like crap Perce." He said rather bluntly.

"I've had a bad day." Percy said annoyed. "It seems that Dolores Umbridge had a collection of blackmail material on quiet a few ministry officials and is trying to blackmail her way out of prison." He glared at Oliver as if it was some how his fault. "Which means a full scale investigation into several officials."

"She got any dirt on you?" Oliver wondered why he was asking such stupid questions but the simple fact was he couldn't think how to ask the questions he wanted to ask. The look Percy gave him made him want to melt into the wall.

Oliver noticed Percy was just staring at him for a bit before he spoke. "No and really Oliver why did you want to talk?" Oliver hadn't been expecting Percy to be direct.

"I just need someone to talk to." He said suddenly. "I don't speak to anyone about anything other than Quidditch and I'm sick of it." He admitted feeling embarrassed to say so much so quickly. "And every night I keep dreaming about picking up the dead at Hogwarts and knowing it's partly my fault they died."

He saw an odd look on Percy's face. "Why do you think it's your fault they died?" He had the irrational urge to correct Percy and repeat partly his fault not completely but resisted the urge to do so.

"I didn't care about the war." He finally admitted watching a shocked look appear in Percy's face. "All I cared about was quidditch and getting more play time." He had never voiced these thoughts. "While the press was taking potshots at Potter, I ignored it and told myself it didn't matter if he was crazy or not it didn't affect me." He felt terrible about that he'd always liked Potter well enough as a team mate. "And then when You know who came back into the open I still didn't care and told myself the war didn't affect me as long as there was quidditch to play." He looked down. "I only started caring when team mates turned up dead and even then I didn't do anything until I heard from Angelina." He looked back up expecting to see disgust on Percy's face but all he saw was understanding.

"You think if you'd woken up earlier you'd have made a difference." He could only nod at Percy's comment. "I know how you feel believe me; I do." He wondered what Percy meant by that but wasn't quite sure he wanted to ask. "I've been telling myself that for a while now."

Oliver looked at Percy but he could tell Percy wasn't paying attention to him any longer. "When I got my promotion to undersecretary, I was ecstatic and I couldn't wait to tell my family." Percy paused before continuing. "When they accused me of being set up to spy on the family I lost it." Oliver watched Percy seem to compose himself before speaking again. "I said every spiteful thought I'd ever had about my family and their precious Harry Potter and when I was done I didn't have a family any more." He looked down. "I tried to forget but I couldn't so I threw myself into believing the ministry line."

Oliver didn't know what to say he'd never been good with words but he had to try. "It's not that bad, and a lot of smart witches and wizards didn't believe he was back." He had hoped it would cheer Percy up but he merely stared at him.

"No Oliver I should have known better." He looked down. "I should have known my family wasn't questioning me but questioning the ministry and I was too blind to see that." He looked at Oliver but didn't say anything more.

Oliver made up his mind then and there. "Let's go back to my place and get drunk." He expected Percy to object but he just felt he needed to get drunk and didn't want to be alone. To his surprise Percy actually agreed apparently he wasn't the only one who needed to get wasted.

The next Morning Oliver found himself sitting on his couch next to a sleeping Percy Weasley wondering exactly what happened the night before. He had the vague idea that either he or Percy had spent the night confessing every wrong thing they'd ever done. Who knows maybe it was both of us he thought. He did feel better though aside from the pounding headache stumbling toward his kitchen he went in search of a hang over cure and was annoyed to find he didn't have any.

When he managed to stumble back into the sitting room, Percy was awake and looked to be in a similar amount of pain. "I'm out of the hang over cure potion." He said watching the other man wince.

"We'll have to do this again some time." Percy said and Oliver was shocked to see he was serious. "I mean without the getting wasted part I feel better for having talked about some things." Oliver only had the vaguest memory what they'd talked about after getting drunk but he was glad Percy at least seemed to be feeling better. He couldn't help but smile himself when he noticed Percy wasn't wearing his glasses. "You should smile more Oliver it suits you." He noticed Percy blushing and then wincing. "I should go I'm already late for work."

Oliver helped the other man to the fireplace as Percy was in no shape to apparate back home. Once his friend was gone, he headed up stairs to get some sleep before practice feeling at peace for the first time in a long while.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

For Disclaimers and Warnings See Prologue.

Disillusionment

Chapter Three

Percy Weasley glanced over at Oliver wood as they set in his sitting room drinking and reminiscing about old times. "Do you remember that time you made Jason Tucker grow a skunk's tail during Transfiguration?"

"Yes." Percy said irritably. He didn't like reliving times that he'd screwed up. "I didn't do it on purpose but neither he nor his cousin Roger ever seemed to believe me." He frowned as Oliver seemed to find his discomfort funny. "Speaking of accidents, what about the time you walked in Mary and her boyfriend in the common room bathroom."

"That wasn't an accident." Oliver said rather cheerfully. "I heard the noises and wanted to see who was dense enough to actually screw in Gryffondore tower." Percy stared at Oliver for a bit as if he couldn't believe him.

"I never knew you were a voyeur Oliver." Percy said with jokingly "But then again I suppose you couldn't have spent every waking moment thinking about Qudditch." Oliver looked murderous and then suddenly laid back and smirked. "What's so funny?"

"I saw you and Penelope once." Oliver said and Percy felt himself blush and really wanted to hex Oliver at the moment. "I mean I got out of there quick so I didn't see much but I saw enough to know you've got freckles everywhere."

Percy was really embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to disappear. "Why were you looking at me anyway?" He snapped darkly Oliver looked a bit uncomfortable but quickly changed the subject to discussing the latest quidditch league results.

"Hey Perce." Oliver said after a while. "Why don't' we invite Jason and Roger to go out with us one night it could be a reunion of old dorm mates?" Percy noticed he didn't mention their other dorm mate who had ended up one of the dead death eaters from the battle of Hogwarts.

"I'm sure that would be fun." Percy said not entirely convinced his relationship with the cousins had always been a bit strained since the very first year though they had eventually warmed up to Oliver. "I believe you should be going now as you have a game tomorrow." He saw Oliver start at the time and quickly leave talking under his breath about how his whole game may be off now.

Percy had been seeing a lot more of Oliver now ever since the night they'd spent drinking together. They hadn't talked about those deep issues since then preferring to just reminisce or talk of trivial matters. He knew they were still uncertain about if there was anything left of their old friendship to salvage. He was rather amused that Oliver kept asking him to come practice quidditch with him since he hadn't played since he was younger.

Percy couldn't help but think back to their time at Hogwarts when Oliver desperate to make the quidditch team had begged Percy to practice with him and Percy had reluctantly agreed on the condition that Oliver help him study an equal amount of time. As Oliver needed to keep his grades up to keep his parents off his back about his obsession with Quidditch, he had done so readily. Percy was not at all ashamed to admit to himself he'd actually gotten very good at playing Chaser opposite Oliver's keeping and might have even been able to make the team if he hadn't been so busy with the time turner during the lead up to their OWLs.

Percy decided to go to turn in early as he had a great deal of work to do the next day though as he readied himself for bed he found himself wondering why Oliver had looked uncomfortable earlier. He also wondered why Oliver had looked at him instead of Penelope. After all, Penelope was gorgeous and most men would have taken the opportunity to see her not a lanky redhead like him. Dismissing it as pointless and one of the mysteries of his quidditch-obsessed friend, he went to sleep.

Percy awoke the next morning completely forgetting about all that had gone on the night before. He'd even forgotten about Oliver's plans to try to reconnect with Jason Tucker and Roger Winston the pair of half blood cousins who had been their dorm mates at Hogwarts. And soon found himself busy in a meeting between Shacklebot and Pius Thicknesse replacement as head of the Magical law enforcement Aedon Marks.

Aedon Marks was not very intimidating and was very thin and weedy with pale skin and lank blond hair. However Percy knew he was brilliant and extremely gifted magically not to the degree Amelia Bones had been but the best choice of those available to replace Thicknesse."We still don't know who helped the Death Eaters get out of the country." Aedon said tiredly. "It has to have been someone from the ministry but we don't know who yet."

Shacklebot looked down. "Do you have any suspicions at all as to who?" The minister asked in his deep voice. Percy did not like the implication they had managed to purge most of the collaborators bu tif someone was helping the Death eaters to flee the country to nations where they might find sympathy.

"No whoever it is appears to be very good at covering their tracks and they may not even be at the Ministry any more as several employees have retired in the aftermath." He said darkly and looking directly at Percy. "Are you sure he can be trusted?" Percy started to respond himself but a look from Shacklebot told him not to say anything.

"Weasley has my full confidence." The Minister said slowly "Has a new head of the Auror Division been selected yet." Percy had a suspicion that the minister had his own plans for the Auror division involving Harry Potter afer he finally had the necessary NEWTS but he hadn't said anything officially or unofficially.

Aedon frowned slightly. "Not really." He looked away. "Several folks are interested but finding someone qualified who didn't cave to you know who is proving difficult." He looked down. "The Auror and Magical Law enforcement departments are both understaffed we may have to lower our standards for the next few graduating classes of Hogwarts."

"We will not lower the standards." Kingsley said gravely. "Instead check the NEWT Results from the last ten years and offer any with the necessary qualifications a chance to apply if they so choose." Percy saw Aedon's eyes widen. "They'll have to go through the normal three years of training and be subject to the same standards as all current Auror."

Aedon looked down. "That might work we've never considered going to folks who didn't apply right out of Hogwarts.". Percy busied himself taking notes he didn't like the idea of them looking at NEWT Results to attempt to find new Auror candidates since he knew his name would be one of the first ones found who met all the requirements.

Once the meeting was over and he had filed all the notations properly. He was startled to see a letter from Oliver sitting in his inbox. A quick read showed that Oliver had been in contact with Jason and Roger and they would meet them at a bar that Friday night. Percy was annoyed he'd forgotten all about it and didn't particularly want to go. However he had agreed and Percy tried to always keep his word.

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Warnigns available on the prologue.

Disillusionment

Chapter Four

Oliver was really annoyed with Percy for being late. He was also annoyed with the two old year mates he was currently sitting in a bar with. They only seemed to have three topics they wished to discuss how boring their jobs were, how proud they were off their kids, and asking him how many women he got to sleep with being a quidditch star.

He was relieved and saved from answering if he thought he could attract the hot blonde woman in the red robes by Percy's arrival. "I'm sorry I'm late." Percy said politely. "It is good to see you Roger." And with a nod at the other man "Jason."

"It's all right Percy." Roger said with a smile. "We were just asking Oliver if he thought he could use his quidditch star status to bang that pretty blonde over there." Oliver was curious why Percy was late but it seemed the two cousins were still interested in nothing but the blonde.

Oliver could tell Percy was annoyed by the casual discussion of the woman. He knew from experience at school that Percy's mother had drilled a strict code of behavior about women into him. "So Perce why were you late?" he asked ignoring the question to change the subject.

"The new head of magical law enforcement was trying to convince me to apply for auror training." He said with a shrug. "If I had any interest in being an auror, I'd have applied after Hogwarts." Oliver was impressed he'd heard about the new ministry decision to try to recruit new auror from folks who'd never applied but had the necessary grades to bolster the ranks. "You might eventually be approached as well, Oliver."

Oliver noticed Roger and Jason both staring at Percy in shock. "Man Percy you should take the job." Roger said bitterly. "If I had been able to get my transfiguration NEWT, I'd sign up in a heartbeat I always wanted to be an auror." Oliver noticed Jason was nodding his accent if he recalled right Jason had potions only getting an E on his OWL.

Jason smirked over at Wood. "Course Wood here won't go for it cause he'd have to give up all those pretty young quidditch fans." Oliver was really wishing they'd get off that subject. "I mean I love my wife but sometimes it'd be nice to be single and playing the field." Oliver was even more shocked when Jason turned toward Percy. "You still dating that Clearwater fox from Ravenclaw?"

Oliver had known Percy long enough to recognize the irritated tone in his voice as he answered. "No Penelope and I parted company just out of school and she has sense married David Hornby a fellow Healer."

"Wow lost your girl to a slytherin." Oliver turned toward Jason and was amazed at how tactless he was. "Though to be honest Percy if you hadn't been dating Clearwater I'd have thought you were one of those poofs." Of course he knew they didn't think much of Percy. They had warmed to him over the years as his Quidditch success had elevated him from quidditch-obsessed loser to quidditch-obsessed guy who had a lot of female admirers they could try to pick up. However they'd never warmed to Percy and even opened the evening asking if Percy had cancelled with an almost hopeful tone.

Oliver was glad the silence was broken when the blonde from earlier came over asking for his autograph and slipping him her number. He felt himself blush as Roger and Jason cat called him and he wished again he'd never got the idea to invite them out. Oliver found their cat calls and suggestive jokes even more annoying than he did his team mates. Oliver was reminded of school where he had been forced to listen to them go on about how he had his choice of girls in the school. He was also reminded how much he didn't really care about sex. Oh he h ad experience and the occasional fantasy but the simple fact was his quidditch career had taken so much of his energy he'd never really cared too much about sex. Despite his popularity and the many offers he got he could count his partners on one hand.

As the evening went on he was more and more certain that he'd never ask to see either of them again. After Percy left making an excuse about having to work tomorrow, his opinion of them was lowered further. "Man that guy is as boring as ever." Roger said with a smirk. "Why did you even invite him Oliver?" He laughed loudly. "I thought you only hung out with him in school because he helped you get good grades."

Oliver didn't see the point in trying to change their mind and as soon as he was able he left using the excuse that he needed to get up early to train in the morning. As he left they catcalled that he was really going to call that blonde. Once out in the street he binned the blonde's number and apparated to the street Percy lived on. He knew he owed his friend an apology since it was his stupid idea to go look them up. He knocked and wasn't surprised to find Percy still up. "Can I come in?" he asked and entered as Percy stepped aside. "I'm really sorry Perce I'd forgotten what jerks those two could be."

"It's not your fault Oliver." He was surprised at Percy's resigned tone. "I knew what I'd be in for when I agreed to go." Oliver didn't quiet know how to take Percy's tone. He looked at Percy trying to find what could have caused such a resigned tone. Percy looked at him suddenly. "Trying to see if they were right about me being a Poof?" Oliver was floored he hadn't given their offhand comment any weight. "Let me save you the trouble and say I am sometimes and let you get back to your life."

Oliver wood was floored. "Percy, I don't care who you date." That wasn't completely true he would admit to himself. "I mean if being a poof sometimes was enough to make me leave I'd have had to give up quidditch since I know of at least one other player in the league who is." Oliver saw Percy looking at him in apparent shock. "I mean I'm a poof and you don't see me caring."

"Oliver, do you even know what they meant by Poof?" Percy was looking at him like he was an idiot. Oliver knew that expression he'd seen it often enough when Percy had helped him study and he'd completely missed what Percy was saying.

"Course it means a guy who sleeps with guys." Oliver said watching Percy look flabbergasted. "I may like quidditch better than sex but I've still had enough to know what I like." He had to admit it was a good look for Percy without the know it all expression. "I mean you even asked me the other day why I was looking at you instead of Penelope." And laughing he followed it up with. "And now you know."

"And I happen to enjoy our friendship." Oliver said finally. "I'm not going anywhere." He was a bit shocked when Percy hugged him.

"Nice to know we are actually friends." Percy said simply. "But how did I never know you liked guys." He looked at Oliver accusingly. "I told you about Charlie and you acted like it was disturbing."

"It was disturbing Charlie was my quidditch captain and he kissing our Beater." Oliver said darkly. "Their minds weren't on the game that's why we lost that year." He scowled. "And probably the two years before that too." Oliver noticed Percy was smiling. "I mean Charlie was so good we should have had the quidditch cup all six years he played not just the first three."

To Be continued.


	6. Chapter 5

For Disclaimer and Warnings see prologue.

Disillusionment

Chapter 5

Percy Weasley set in his flat not believing what he just heard. "Could you repeat that Oliver?" He asked. He saw the other man scowling but he couldn't possibly have heard Oliver correctly.

"I said Percy that we should go out on a date." Oliver said from where he was sprawled in one of Percy's chairs. "I mean we both like blokes, we get along and it'd be fun." Percy scowled at his friend.

"I'm not interested in screwing up our friendship." Percy said seriously they had only just got that back and now Oliver wanted to complicate it by adding sex. "I'm afraid if you want someone to have sex with you'll have to look elsewhere." He could tell Oliver hadn't liked that comment.

"I'm not looking for a fuck buddy." Oliver's tone made it clear how mad he was. "If I wanted one of those, I've had plenty of offers" He looked furious "I just like you Perce and think we'd be good together." Percy looked away. He hadn't meant to insult Oliver. "Maybe I should just go."

"No stay." Percy said on instinct. "I'm sorry Oliver." He looked away. "I don't want to lose our friendship." Percy had to admit the idea had occurred to him he'd even had some rather daring fantasies about Oliver after the other man had revealed he preferred men. "I don't think I could take losing someone else in my life."

"I'm not going anywhere." Oliver said repeating what he'd said a few nights ago Percy noted. "I just think life's too short ta over think everything." Percy was stunned and could tell by Oliver's face he saw it. "What did I say?"

"You sounded a lot like Elliot." He hadn't discussed Elliot with Oliver yet. "He was my lover until he was killed in the Death eater take over of the Ministry." He didn't know why he volunteered the information. "And not a year later I returned to my family in time to bury one of my brothers." He hated to admit it. "I sometimes blame myself." He admitted. "If I hadn't betrayed my family I might have made a difference before it went out of control."

"You can't change the past Perce." Oliver said with a kind tone. "I've come to realize that over the last few weeks." He smiled and laughed "And I owe it all to you." Percy privately thought Oliver was off his rocker a rather common thought about the other man. "I am not crazy Percy." Oliver said leaning forward toward him. "Now I'm gonna go if you decide to try dating me meet me after practice tomorrow." Oliver frowned. "If not we'll just pretend I never brought it up and be friends." He got up and then turned suddenly kissing Percy. "To help you decide." Oliver smirked and heading out the door disapparated before Percy could stop him.

Percy was left alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help but compare and contrast Oliver and Elliot's approaches. Elliot had realized he wanted Percy and pursued him. Oliver was letting him choose. Oliver who remembered that he preferred to make up his own mind as he'd done all through school. He wondered vaguely what would have happened if Oliver had asked him in school. "I would have said no." He knew and it would have ended their friendship in school he wouldn't have been willing to risk his future employment options. He had loved Penelope and he wouldn't take the time to keep their relationship going so he'd suggested they end it and she had agreed. He knew from her later actions that she'd only agreed to make him happy and he'd lost out on his best chance at having a happy marriage like his parents and children of his own.

He though about Elliot again wondering if they have lasted and while he had loved Elliot he didn't think they'd have lasted Elliot would have eventually asked more than he could give at the time. He had always changed the subject when Elliot had brought up inviting Percy home to meet his family. The time was coming when he'd have had to make a choice and he knew he'd have made the wrong one then.

Percy turned his thoughts to the future if he did accept Oliver's offer. There was no guarantee they'd last Percy knew he could be a stubborn jerk who focused far too much on work and Oliver's quidditch addiction would cause its own problems. That also raised questions while he still enjoyed his work he thought he could give it up if he had to but could Oliver give up quidditch if they got outed would he survive if the team kicked him off. He could actually hear Oliver's response if he asked him. "I'd still play quidditch I'd found a gay quidditch team" or some brazen statement of the sort. He smiled to himself yes, he knew Oliver would play quidditch until he was physically unable to do so.

The next day passed in a blur and he was still no closer to making a decision as the time he'd have to choose approached. He entered the stadium casting a disillusionment charm over himself and reflected that the very first time he'd really mastered this charm had been with Oliver. He waited and watched as Oliver walked out and stood looking around. His decision was made when he saw the melancholy look on the other man's face. "I guess we'll give it a shot." He said dropping the charm and smiling as Oliver's face lit up.

"You know Perce you sure know how to make an entrance." Oliver said with a laugh and kissed him. "You'll see Perce we'll be perfect together I'm the only one that can take your boring lectures." Percy scowled at him. "And I know you're the only one who can put up with coming in second to quidditch."

To Be Continued.


	7. Epilogue

For Warnings and disclaimer see Prologue.

Disillusionment

Epilogue.

Percy Weasley was startled a daydream about Oliver by a rather loud bang. His wand in his hand he turned and found he wasn't the only one. The Entire office was on its feet wands out. Aedon Marks entered after a few minutes. "It's nothing to worry about." He said calmly. As they were sitting down, he pointed at Percy and said. "Weasley come with me." Percy did so without a second thought it was what one did when a superior asked you too. "Have you reconsidered becoming an auror?"

"Respectfully Sir, my answer remains the same." Percy said as they walked along. "While I have no doubt I'm qualified I had enough fighting for my life at the Battle of Hogwarts." He saw Aedon give him a curious look. "May I ask sir the source of the Explosion?"

"We found the one helping death eaters, Esmeralda Hitchens." Aedon said darkly. "Seems she was in love with one of the Death Eaters and helped him and his friends flee the country." He looked down. "When we cornered her, she panicked and ended up blowing herself and her office up." He scowled. "Meaning it'll be even harder to find out where she sent the death eaters now."

Percy was a bit disappointed to hear that. Esmeralda had been a reputable witch from a good family that was never even accused of being allied with Voldemort. "May I ask where we are going sir?" Surely if Marks had only meant to ask him to reconsider becoming an auror.

"Well even if we can't have you for the Auror department, we don't want that brain of yours going to waste." Aedon Marks said darkly. "Your being transferred to a new research division." Percy was a bit floored by that announcement. "You'll be helping to design and test new defensive magic." He looked at Percy. "Also trying to find new applications for ancient magic that's gone out of fashion."

Percy was a bit unsure about this decision. "I'm not the best person for this sir." Percy said calmly. "I was never good at creating magic that was more my younger brothers Fred and George's area of expertise."

"We know that Weasley." Aedon said calmly. "But we think with a bit of practice at thinking outside the box you'll do all right." He smirked. "Besides we know form some of the stories your brother tells that you do all right with some stuff." He looked over at him. "Your journal for instance the Death eaters never figured out the other half of the security charm was on your glasses, did they?"

Percy looked at him curiously. "What makes you think it's on my glasses?" truthfully it was though he wasn't going to tell Marks that it was only one third of the charm the other was something much more complicated.

"Only place it could be." Aedon Marks said. "Since you told Shacklebot what information you copied into that journal and the death eaters never found it and even said your journal was bloody boring in their reports." He looked at Weasley. "That's some very clever thinking and that's what we need." He looked at him. "Besides your brother's store will still produce defensive magic for us, but we just want our own in house team to supplement them."

Percy nodded. "Very well I assume I'll need to clean out my desk from the Minister's office and move to one in Magical law enforcement." At Aedon's nod he turned and left unsure how he felt about this. He was good with existing magic and even though what he'd done on his journal was complicated it was still all proven established magic. He had never really tried creating anything on his own as he felt books and rules were all you'd ever need.

He looked forward to talking it over with Oliver when he saw him again. Suppressing a smile as he thought they'd probably be too busy to talk about it much at least at first.

The End.


End file.
